


The Dark Half Of The Blue

by thebooshisloose



Category: The Mighty Boosh (TV)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25993219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebooshisloose/pseuds/thebooshisloose
Summary: It's Howard's birthday, three years after the rooftop kiss. Things have changed, but for the better.
Relationships: Howard Moon & Vince Noir, Howard Moon/Vince Noir
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	The Dark Half Of The Blue

Howard closed his eyes even tighter and pretended he wasn’t being shaken awake. Or rather, hoped it was all some dream he could blink away in the morning. Being shaken awake either meant some hideous creature was here to eat his shadow, or Vince had lost his straighteners again. He sat up groggily, and prayed it was the latter.

Vince was sitting almost fully on top of him, but he leant back when Howard glared at him.

“Shush.” he whispered, sliding off their bed and bouncing on his heels as he hit the floor.

“What time is it?” Howard’s brain still wasn’t working.

“One in the morning. Happy Birthday!” Vince grabbed his hand to pull him upright, and beamed at him in a way that melted what was left of his annoyance.

“You, sir, are lucky I could forgive you anything.” Howard said, only half joking, as Vince pressed a quick kiss on his cheek and stepped back to smooth his already perfect hair.

The journey out of the house was one of coats hastily flung over shoulders, boots shoved onto feet. Howard was pretty sure they had woken up the whole street by the time they tumbled out of the front door and into a taxi.

“Where are we going?” Asked Howard, peeking out of the window at the dark shapes that rushed past them.

“Shhhh.” Said Vince sharply; but he snaked an arm around Howard’s waist all the same. Then: “Stop here please!” Howard pushed open the door and stepped out into the darkness as Vince paid the fee.

It was one of those nights. One of those infinite nights where the whole world seems asleep but you. Where there’s something in the air that makes everything feel clean, and new, but unimaginably old at the same time. The world is held in the space between one day and the next, and all life pauses. The kind of night where the world seems made of spaces in between.

A light flickered on in front of them, and Howard realised for the first time where they were. They were standing at the base of The London Eye, glittering lights shining for miles above them.

“Leroy knows a guy who said we could have a go,” whispered Vince as he clung to Howard's arm like some excitable limpet. “He’s genius!”

A thousand health and safety warnings rushed through Howard’s mind. ‘No.’ he thought firmly. ‘I’m going to enjoy this.’

Vince sang him Happy Birthday as they climbed up the steps and through the waiting door. A man in darkened glasses waved at them, his cigarette sending curls of smoke through the air. Vince waved back at him, down through layers of glass as the carriage lifted into the air, stopping right at the top.

“He’s going to leave us here for a bit. We might see a shooting star!” Said Vince, and Howard’s stomach flipped at all the possibilities of a darkened room, alone with his boyfriend, thousands of feet above London. But, for now, he slid to the floor besides Vince and pulled him into his chest.

Of all the new experiences of being in a relationship, what surprised Howard the most wasn’t the toothpaste kisses or the secretive smiles or how badly they missed each other, every second they weren’t together. It wasn’t Vince gasping his name into his neck, fingers knotted in the sheets - although that was a close second.

It was this. It was how perfectly they fitted together. How even now, sitting on a much too small floor, gazing down at the whole of everything, they still managed to leave no gaps between them.

The whole of London stretched out below them, and the whole of the night sky above them. Millions of tiny lights, stars and street lamps.

“Howard?”

“Yeah?”

“The stars are so beautiful tonight.” Howard smiled and turned to look at Vince, but he was staring up too entranced to notice.When he finally did, he smiled and said “You know who else is beautiful?” Howard felt a blush crawling up his throat, and an almost bashful smile edging onto his face.

“Who?”

“Me.” he said, and Howard glared at him.

Vince’s laugh split the night. “I am though!”

“Yeah.” Said Howard, softly. “Yeah, you are.”

Vince groaned. “You’ve turned my joke into something romantic!”

Howard smiled and tried to say something witty, but instead said “I love you.”

“Yeah.” said Vince as he turned to kiss him. “I love you too.”

Howard pulled back for a moment to look at the sky before leaning down to kiss him again, starting softly but turning quickly to something fierce.

There were so many things to say; but now was not the time to say them. As Vince’s fingers toyed with the buttons on Howard’s shirt all the beautiful unspoken things hovered around them like fireflies.

And, if there was a shooting star over London that night, it didn’t matter if they were too busy to see it. 

It still happened, all the same.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that was a thing! Hope you liked it! (Or at least didn't hate it)  
> Again, a millllllion thankyous to @badbadbucky who read this first.  
> The title is from the song Stuck On The Puzzle, which I'm listening to almost none stop. (And not just because it's part of the soundtrack of a film Richard Ayoade wrote.) (Okay maybe that's why but never mind) It also kinda made me think of "the dark half of the moon" *eyebrow wiggle*  
> Which is never a bad thing.
> 
> Love y'all!


End file.
